robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Admin: A Roblox Creepypasta
It was a normal day for Hattie she had woken up as usual,had breakfast and picked out an outfit for the day. She went to the door and picked up the mail. She had a couple of normal ol' bills and then an envelope that was crimson in color. Hattie was intrigued by the color of the envelope but she opened the envelope anyway. It was a quickly scribbled letter in some sort of red pen and the letter said "Hattie you have to help us, were trapped in the old theme park. There’s a back room of some sort filled with other teenagers. To add to the problem, were being picked off one by one by this guy who calls himself "The Admin". Please Hattie, I’m begging you to help us and the others are too! -Emily". Hattie thought about this message over and over again. Every once and a while asking herself what sort of sick, twisted prank it could be. Eventually she thought she would just go and play along with it so she didn’t have to worry about it anymore. She started to make her way to the old theme park. As she got closer to the park she saw how much disrepair it had fallen into. The sign hung on one hinge with a thick grime covering the letters. As she entered the park she saw light up swings that her and her brother used to ride on whenever they were allowed to go to the theme park. The swings swung slowly in the breeze and squeaked as they moved. She heard laughter coming from the swings as if kids were sat in the worn metal seats. Hattie shivered, that’s when she heard a whisper that made her heart stop. “I'm The Admin and this is my park and now your in my park, so you belong to me.”. The voice was cold and emotionless. Hattie broke into a run up the path taking a left turn past the cotton candy hut and towards the show room. She burst through the tent curtains (or what was left of them) and stood still staring around the room. She slowly added color to her surroundings and remembered watching the shows that happened in the main ring. She remembered always sitting on the row of red seats on the far right with her brother. She pushed the images out of her head and focused on finding Emily. She walked towards the worn wooden barrier around the sandy ring and climbed over it. There was a moth eaten curtain at the far end of the ring where all the performers and their equipment came out from at the beginning of the show. She stood there listening out for any noises like a shout for help or a maniacal laugh but she heard nothing. She was about to take a step forward when she heard a noise. She turned around quickly there was nothing there but the curtains at the entrance swinging back and forth. She studied each row of seats carefully before turning on her heels and heading toward the curtains in the ring. As she pulled them back to her surprise there was a long dark corridor that had muddy walls and a sandy floor. She stared into the darkness of the corridor. There was an eerie glow coming from the end of the corridor as if a door was open a crack. She sighed and made her way down the dark corridor hearing little clicks and taps and the occasional giggle coming from every direction. she stood outside the door her hand on the door knob and listened for any noise, nothing. She pulled the door open and stood in front of her was a guy red in color a maniacal smile upon his face staring at Hattie right in the eyes he said “Hello l-little girl w-wanna see your friend? I kept her n-nice and s-s-safe for you”. Hattie frozen in fear could only nod. The guy grabbed her hand and pulled her to a small black door in the corner of the room. the man turned his head and looked back at Hattie, the same maniacal smile on his face and pulled her violently through the door. The room was covered in crimson blood some fresh some dried up. It was in splatters up the walls or on the floor. At this point Hattie screamed out loud. The guy pointed to a few boxes piled up in the corner And said in an excited voice “she is sat behind those boxes and can’t wait to see you”. Hattie pulled her hand free from the mans grip and ran to the boxes and looked over the top of the stack. To her horror only Emily’s head,arms and legs remained and scarred by the side of her mouth was two long lines that made her look as if she were smiling and her eyes were black and soulless. Hattie screamed louder than she ever thought she had done and turned to run. The guy had a knife raised over his head and screamed manically “I AM ADMIN PEEK A BOO I FOUND YOU!”. Let’s just say that Emily wasn’t the only one with two scars by her mouth with soulless black eyes. And you know admin is still out there writing a letter to Hattie's friends to lure them into his trap. And you know how I know he’s waiting out there for his next victim? because I AM ADMIN! Thanks for reading my first story you guys! I hope you enjoyed it! i would really appreciate it if you left a comment on what you thought of it! If you guys like it I Will do another one! Thanks again for reading! See you in the next one! the admin by busyfun336 (grammar and block of text fixed by That Ohioan aka Derf_Fred on roblox) Category:Marked for Review